eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 5
|-|Fabuła= frame|''Obraz zawiera nieoryginalne tłumaczenie''|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 24.03.2015r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 16.11.2016r. |-|Solucja= Ilość many potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: +1600 *Poproś Miiko o przyzwoitszy pokój. Po rozmowie z Jamonem, wychodzimy z pokoju i udajemy się do Kryształowej Sali. Miiko tam nie będzie, więc wychodzimy na korytarz, gdzie spotkamy Ykhar. Po rozmowie idziemy do Laboratorium, aby spotkać się z Miiko. (kilkukrotnie, w końcu się tam pojawi) *Przekonaj różnych członków straży, aby wstawili się za tobą przed Miiko. Miiko cię spławi, jednak po wyjściu z Laboratorium, zagada do nas Leiftan. Po rozmowie, musisz spotkać: Ezarela - Biblioteka/Korytarz Straży Kero - Biblioteka/przed pokojem Gardienne/Plac Targowy Nevrę - Plac targowy/Laboratorium Valkyona - Plac Targowy/na Rynku Alajeę Spiżarnia/Kuźnia Ykhar - Biblioteka Od rozmowy z Ykhar zależy, czy będziemy mogły otrzymać ilustrację z Leiftanem w odcinku 7. A. Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałam... B. (To prawda, że jest przystojny) Ech.. (możliwa ILUSTRACJA w odc. 7) C. (Nie jest w moim stylu...) No... *Wróć do Kryształowej Sali i spotkaj się z Miiko. Idź do Kryształowej Sali. Teraz musisz wybrać chłopaka, który odnowi twój pokój. Uwaga! Chłopak, którego wybierzesz nie będzie mógł udać się z tobą na misję - nie dostaniesz z nim ilustracji ani nie będziesz mogła z nim rozmawiać. Od wyboru chłopaka zależy również wygląd pokoju. *Pospaceruj po Kwaterze Głównej lub na zewnątrz. Teraz musisz spotkać chłopaków, których NIE wybrałyśmy do odnawiania pokoju: Valkyon - od razu po wyjściu/Kuźnia Ezarel - Aleja Łuków/Laboratorium/Spiżarnia Nevra - Biblioteka Kero - Biblioteka Ykhar - Wielka Brama/Laboratorium/przed pokojem Gardienne W trakcie rozmowy z Ykhar otrzymasz swoją pierwszą misję. Będziesz także musiała wybrać chłopaka, który będzie ci towarzyszył w misji - będziesz mogła otrzymać ilustrację z nim. *Poproś, aby ktoś potowarzyszył ci przy wykonywaniu misji. Wróć do Sali Drzwi, gdzie Ykhar powiadomi cię, że Miiko cię szuka. Gdy znajdziesz się w Kryształowej Sali, Miiko podaruje ci nowy strój. Teraz musisz udać się do chłopaka, którego wybrałaś w trakcie rozmowy z Ykhar: Valkyon - Spiżarnia/Kuźnia Nevra - Kuźnia/Biblioteka Ezarel - Laboratorium *Poszukaj Nevry/Valkyona/Ezarela i przekonaj go, aby pomógł ci przy wykonywaniu misji. Teraz musisz trzykrotnie spotkać chłopaka, z którym idziesz na misję na zmianę z: Leiftan - Sala Kryształu/Biblioteka/Laboratorium Kero - Biblioteka/przed pokojem Gardienne Oraz chłopakiem, z którym nie idziesz na misję ani który nie robi twojego pokoju. *Wykonaj misję od Ykhar i znajdź Kappę. ---- Misja z Nevrą Nevrę spotkasz na Placu Targowym. Idź za Wielką Bramę. Udaj się kolejno do Grzybowego Kręgu, Drzewa z Dziuplą, a na koniec do nowej lokacji - do Głębokiego Lasu. Nigdzie nie znajdziemy Kappy. Wróć na Brzeg Lasu. Po rozmowie, ponownie idź do Głębokiego Lasu. Zdobycie ilustracji: Dialog 1: B. (Posłuchaj Nevry i zgódź się robić za przynętę.) Dialog 2: A. Nie za bardzo... Twój plan był idiotyczny! Myślałam, że umrę. (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Misja z Valkyonem Idź na Korytarz Straży. Po rozmowie z Valkyonem, musisz wyjść za bramę, a później udać się kolejno do Grzybowego Kręgu, Drzewa z Dziuplą, a na koniec do nowej lokacji - do Głębokiego Lasu. Nigdzie nie znajdziemy Kappy. Wróć na Brzeg Lasu. Po rozmowie, ponownie idź do Głębokiego Lasu. Zdobycie ilustracji: Dialog 1: A. (Nie obchodzi mnie to, pomogę ci!) Dialog 2: B. Ja... (Jest wściekły.) (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Misja z Ezarelem Ezarela spotkasz na Placu Targowym. Idź poza Wielką Bramę. Udaj się kolejno do Grzybowego Kręgu, Drzewa z Dziuplą, a na koniec do nowej lokacji - do Głębokiego Lasu. Nigdzie nie znajdziemy Kappy. Wróć na Brzeg Lasu. Po rozmowie, ponownie idź do Głębokiego Lasu. Zdobycie ilustracji: Dialog 1: B. (Idź w lewo) Dialog 2: B. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że chcieli wziąć to coś! (ILUSTRACJA) ---- *Wróć do Kwatery Głównej. Po misji udaj się do Kryształowej Sali. *Zaprowadź Kappę do pielęgniarki. Po rozmowie z Miiko, udaj się do nowej lokacji. Przychodnię znajdziesz w Sali Drzwi - nad wyjściem z budynku. Po odniesieniu Kappy, wróć do Miiko, od której dostaniesz następne zadania. *Zdobądź wszystkie przedmioty z listy. List Miiko musisz zanieść do Spiżarni. Aby zdobyć pożywienie dla Kappy musisz znaleźć Purreru - w Alei Łuków/Bibliotece (jeżeli nie chce się pojawić, spróbuj najpierw spotkać chłopaka, z którym wykonywałaś misję). Zaproponuje ci on 3 przekąski dla Kappy - mniszek, brukselkę i ogórki. Ogórki to prawidłowy wybór. Nieważne od odpowiedzi, musimy zapłacić 125 Plik:Maana.png. Po Zestaw do nawigacji musisz udać się na Plac targowy - jednak okaże się, że już go ktoś kupił i musisz poprosić jednego z chłopców, aby pomógł ci go znaleźć. Jednak najpierw, między wykonywaniem zadań, powinnaś spotkać: (oprócz chłopaka, który robi twój pokój) Ykhar - Schronisko Eel/Laboratorium Nevra - Wielka Brama Valkyon - Schronisko Eel Ezarel - Sala Drzwi/Laboratorium Kero - Kuźnia Następnie, aby zdobyć Zestaw do nawigacji, musisz spotkać chłopaka, z którym wykonywałaś misję: Nevra z Alajeą - Kuźnia/Korytarz Straży Valkyon z Ykhar - Jaskinia (Sala Drzwi - na prawo, schodami w dół) Ezarel - przed pokojem Gardienne/Kuźnia Po wszystkim, udaj się na Plac Targowy, a później przed swój pokój. Po rozmowie z Chrome, wróć do Biblioteki. ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK. |-|Rozmowy= Ykhar: Och? I jaki jest? A. Jest beznadziejny... +10 B. To skomplikowane... -? C. Nie przypadł mi do gustu. +0 Valkyon: A. (Chyba powinnam bezpośrednio poprosić go o pomoc.) -5 B. (Nie sądzę, aby moja historia go zainteresowała...) +5 C. (Hmm... Od czego by zacząć?) +0 Nevra: Naprawdę chcesz abym uwierzył, że Miiko przydzieliła ci łóżko bez materaca? ''' A. Czy do tej pory nie mówiłam zawsze prawdy? -5 B. No tak. Czemu miałabym kłamać? +5 C. Wolałabym, żeby to było nieprawdą... +0 '''Ezarel: To naprawdę niefajne z jej strony. Jaka straszna Miiko. A. Ezarel... +5 B. Zdarza ci się czasem na serio kogoś słuchać? +0 C. Nie jestem niewdzięczna... -5 Ykhar: No co? Nie uważasz, że jest uroczy? A. Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałam... +0 A. (To prawda, że jest przystojny...) Ech... +0 (możliwość zdobycia ILUSTRACJI w odc. 7) A. (Nie jest w moim stylu...) No... +0 Kero: Przepraszam... Pewnie myślisz, ze się narzucam... A. Trochę tak... +5 B. Nie, wcale. +0 Nevra: A kto ma być, jeżeli nie ja? A. To prawda, że jesteś taki idealny... +0 - dalszy dialog B. Ja wolałabym zachować skromność. -5 C. (Wywróciłam oczami.) +0 Nevra: Widzę, że Ezarel zaczał już na ciebie wpływać. A. Nieprawda, taki mam charakter. -5 B. Niestety... Niestety. +5 Ezarel: Czemu oszczędziłaś mnie przed tymi męczarniami? A. Nie chciałam, abyś miał mi za złe, że zrzuciłam to na ciebie. +5 B. Nie ufam twoim "gustom'. -5 C. Wybrałam bez zastanowienia... +0 Ykhar: Zrozumiałaś na czym polega twoja misja? A. Tak... Chyba tak... +0 dalszy dialog B. Nie, przykro mi... Słuchałam cię ale w pewnym momencie po prostu się wyłączyłam. +5 C. Uch... Chyba przekazałaś mi za dużo informacji w bardzo krótkim czasie. +0 Ykhar: Okej, więc jakiego stworzenia dotyczy ta misja? A. Królika? -? B. Żółwia? +0 C. Lisa? +0 Kero: Ach tak, mówiła mi. Przestraszyłaś mnie... Myślałem, że masz jakiś poważny problem. A. Przepraszam, lubię się z tobą droczyć. +0 B. To jest bardzo poważne! -5 Kero: Zaczynasz brać z niego zły przykład. A. Chciałabym przede wszystkim zakopać topór wojenny. +5 B. Nieprawda, staram się go unikać. +0 Leiftan: A. (Zagadaj go.) -5 B. (Nie przeszkadzaj mu.) +5 Nevra: Może... To zależy, co dasz mi w zamian. A. Moją wdzięczność. +0 B. Buziaka? -5 C. Nie wiem. A co byś chciał? +5 Nevra: Naprawdę myślisz, że dzięki tej misji staniesz się użyteczna? A. Nie zaczynaj zachowywać się jak Ezarel! +0 B. No tak... Jak nie, to dzięki czemu? -5 C. Oczywiście, że nie... +5 Nevra: A. … Poza tym, nie jesteś w moim typie! +0 B. … A gdybym chciała znaleźć się z tobą sam na sam, to bym ci o tym powiedziała! +5 C. … Poza tym, to ty cały czas szukasz okazji, aby zostać ze mną sam na sam! -5 Nevra: A. (Poproś, aby to Nevra robił za przynętę.) B. (Posłuchaj Nevry i zgódź się robić za przynętę.) (możliwość ilustracji później) Nevra: A. (Nie podążaj wg planu i pozwól Nevrze być przynętą.) B. (Podąż planem Nevry i bądź przynętą.) (możliwość ilustracji później) Nevra: Gardienne, wszystko gra? A. Nie za bardzo... Twój plan był idiotyczny! Myślałam, że umrę. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Tak... Ale nigdy więcej nie każ mi czegoś takiego przeżywać! Valkyon: ... A. Nie odpowiadasz na moje pytania. -5 B. Może nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? +5 C. Chcesz zmienić temat? +0 Valkyon: Ach... A. Jakiej jestem rasy? +5 B. Nic ważnego, zapomnij. -5 C. Porozmawiać o innych sprawach. +0 Valkyon: Jeden drobiazg... A. Chcesz mi pomóc? +0 B. Jeśli jest to "drobiazg", to możesz zrobić to później! -5 Valkyon: A. Nalegam. +5 B. Okej... +0 C. Jesteś pewien? +5 Valkyon: A. Aaahh! Co to jest?! -5 B. ...J-Ja... Ja boję się myszy... +0 C. Och! Jest słodka!!! +5 Valkyon: Och, w porządku. Jesteś bardzo wyrazista/ekspresyjna... A. Nie masz nic przeciwko? +0 B. Trochę, tak... +5 C. O nie, jestem zazwyczaj dość spokojna. -5 Valkyon: Powiedziałem coś szokującego? A. Nie sądziłam, że jesteś typem, który przyznaje się do strachu. +0 B. Sądząc po twojej budowie myślałam, że nie boi się niczego. -5 C. Możesz mi wyznać, że się boisz, wiesz. +5 Valkyon: A. (Nie obchodzi mnie to, pomogę ci!) (możliwość ilustracji później) B. (Dobra, wracam...) Valkyon: Co cię do cholery napadło? Kazałem ci trzymać się z tyłu! A. Nie mogłam zostawić cię samego! B. Ja... (Jest wściekły.) (ILUSTRACJA) Ezarel: A. ...Ykhar sądzi, że moglibyśmy się pogodzić? +0 B. ...Myślę, że jesteś bardzo "sumienny". +0, dalej C. ...Myślę, że się z tobą nie nudzę. +0, dalej Ezarel: Sumienny? Jesteś pewna tego co mówisz? A. No tak... Widziałam jaki byłeś poważny, gdy przygotowywałeś mój eliksir. +5 B. ...Ykhar mi tak powiedziała. +0 Ezarel: Jak to? A. Ykhar powiedziała mi, że jesteś prawdziwym "żartownisiem". +0 B. Wciąż robisz mi jakieś żarty... +5 Ezarel: Co sprawia, że mówisz takie rzeczy? A. Wydaje mi się, że dużo wiesz o roślinach... +5 B. Intuicja...? +0 C. W końcu jesteś członkiem Straży Absyntu. -5 Ezarel: ''' A. (Odpowiedz Ezarelowi.) -5 B. (Nic nie mów.) +0 '''Ezarel: A. (Idź w prawo.) B. (Idź w lewo.) (możliwość ilustracji później) Ezarel: To jest TWOJA misja, więc zrób to do końca. A. (Spojrzałam w niebo) Dobra, wezmę go. B. Nie obchodzi mnie to, odmawiam! (ILUSTRACJA) Miiko: Gardienne, dobrze, że jesteś. Właśnie dyskutowaliśmy o tym, jak odprowadzić kappę do domu. A. Co? Ykhar nic mi o tym nie mówiła! -5 B. Wcześniej chciałabym, aby ktoś wytłumaczył mi tę historię z Blackdogiem! +0 C. Ech... No to, jaki jest plan? -5 Ykhar: A. (Zwyczajnie do nie podejdź. )+0 B. (Zawołaj ją krzycząc.) +10 Nevra: Wiadomość o swojej magicznej krwi. A. Dobrze... -5 B. Źle... +5 C. Sama nie wiem... +0 Ezarel: A. Wiesz, kiedyś będziesz musiał to zaakceptować... +5 B. Ciężej ci znaleźć wymówki, by mnie nienawidzić, co? +0 C. Co by nie było, powiedz sobie, że jesteś dobrym alchemikiem. -5 Nevra: Hej, Gardienne, co tutaj robisz? A. To ciebie nie dotyczy. -5 B. Szukam zestawu do nawigacji. +0 C. Widzę, że jesteście sobie bliscy z Alajeą. +5 Valkyon: Nie próbowałaś znaleźć dla niego kupca... A. Kupić? +5 B. Ukraść? +0 C. Pożyczyć? -5 Ezarel: A. Czy to żart? -5 B. Dziękuję, to miłe. +5 C. Rzadko jesteś taki... miły. +0 Alajéa: Jakie zwierzęta lubisz najbardziej? A. Uwielbiam ptaki! +5 B. Uwielbiam psy! +5 C. Uwielbiam gryzonie! +5 D. Uwielbiam gady! +5 |-|Przebieg odcinka= *'Brak misji z Ezarelem' # Odcinek zaczyna się w twoim pokoju. Gardia twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie w nim spać i zaczyna prosić Jamona o zmianę, lecz ten jest nieugięty i odsyła ją do Miiko. Gardia nie ma odwagi wkurzyć Miiko, lecz za namową Jamona decyduje się na rozmowę. Zadanie: Poproś Miiko o normalny pokój. # Musisz udać się do sali kryształu w której Miiko nie będzie. # Po wyjściu spotykasz Ykhar, która pyta się co robiłaś w sali kryształu. Gardia mówi, że chciała poprosić o coś Miiko, a dokładniej o nowy pokój. Na pytanie co z nim nie tak masz trzy odpowiedzi do wyboru: A. Paskudny. (+10) B. To skomplikowane. C. Nie w moim stylu. Ykhar stwierdziła, że nie może być aż tak zły, na co Gardia dała jej listę zażaleń. Ykhar stwierdza, że przesadzasz, więc automatycznie zabierasz ją do swojego "pokoju". Ykhar przyznaje ci rację, lecz wątpi, że uda ci się wynegocjować coś u Miiko. Gardia się jednak nie poddaje. # Miiko znalazłam w kuźni. Rozmawia tam z Leiftanem o wątpliwościach dotyczącej jakiejś nieprawdopodobnej historii. Miiko zauważa jednak Gardię i kończy rozmowę. Twoja prośba zostaje odrzucona, bo chciałaś pokój, więc go dostałaś, poza tym Jamonowi brak materacu nie przeszkadza. # Gardia, wkurzona, wraca do sali drzwi. Mówi do siebie, więc nic dziwnego, że Leiftan zastanawia się czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Pociesza on Gardię, twierdząc, że nawet on nie miałby odwagi sam prosić o coś Miiko (najpierw Jamon, teraz on... zaczynam się obawiać o przyszłość straży pełnej tchórzy). Radzi ci byś poprosiła innych o wsparcie, gdyż, gdy ludzi kupa to i Miiko dupa. Zadanie: Przekonaj kilku strażników, by wsparli cię w rozmowie z Miiko. # W bibliotece znalazłam Ezarela. Ezarel sarkastycznie twierdzi, że Miiko jest strasznie okropna, na co możesz odpowiedzieć: A. Ezarel... (+5) B. Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz kogoś na poważnie? C. Nie jestem niewdzięczna. Ezarel, w końcu, stara się być poważny. Nie widzi jednak czemu miałby przejmować się nie swoimi problemami. Twierdzi też, że sam nie miałby problemu ze spaniem na łóżku bez materaca, bo ma wiele eliksirów przeciwbólowych (RIP wątroba Ezarela). Zgodził się jednak pomóc, gdyż codzienne marudzenie Gardii, by go wkurzało. # Znów w bibliotece, ponownie spotykam Ykhar. Podsuwa ci identyczny pomysł co Leiftan, po czym chwilę o nim plotkują. Na pytanie Ykhar czy nie uważasz, że Leiftan jest słodki można odpowiedzieć: A. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... B. (Tak, jest całkiem słodki...) Uch... C. (Nie w moim guście..) Wiesz... Odpowiedzi nie wpływają na lovo. Ykhar przerywa ci, mówiąc, że musi wrócić do obowiązków. Obiecuje ci jednak pomóc. # Znowu wracam do biblioteki, tym razem spotykam Kero. Kero ulega słodkim oczkom Gardii i zgadza się pomóc. # Tym razem zaglądam do spiżarni. Znajduję tam Alę. Nie daje Gardii dojść do słowa i zarzuca miliardem pytań na temat jej nowego lokum. Jest zszokowana prawdziwym stanem rzeczy i nawet nie trzeba się pytać, od razu proponuje pomoc (<3). # Idę do laboratorium. Nevra prosi byś go zaprowadziła do swojej sypialni i ma nadzieję, że masz wygodne łóżko (coś czuję, że Eldarya nie będzie 12+). Nakłania cię także do zakupu jedwabnej pościeli, gdyż niezbyt lubi bawełnianą. Nie potrafi ogarnąć odpowiedzi Gardii, gdy ta twierdzi, że musiałaby zacząć od jedwabnego materaca; nie może uwierzyć, że od Miiko dostała tylko ramę. Dostępne odpowiedzi: A. Czy nie mówiłam do tej pory prawdy? B. Czemu miałabym kłamać? (lovo +5) Nevra stwierdza, że po to, by Gardia mogła spać razem z nim. C. Wolałabym by było to kłamstwo. (lovo stoi w miejscu). Nevra zgadza się pomóc Gardii w zdobyciu łóżka, bo, nomen-omen, ma w tym swój interes. # Po wyjściu spotkałam Valkyona. Przy wyborze: A. (Powinnam zapytać się wprost.) B. (Nie sądzę, by moja historia była interesująca.) C. (Ugch... Od czego zacząć?) Wybrałam B (albo 0 albo +5). Valkyon pyta czy długo będzie się na niego patrzeć, Gardia nie chce mu opowiedzieć o stanie swojego pokoju, jednak Valkyon ją pogania. Streszcza, więc swoją historię. Mimo, że dla Valkyona to wciąż zbyt wiele paplaniny, to zgadza się ją wesprzeć, gdyż dobry sen jest ważny dla zdrowia, a ono dla powodzenia misji. Zadanie: Wróć do sali kryształu, by spotkać się z Miiko. #Idziemy do sali kryształu. Na widok naszego pochodu, Miiko się załamuje. Twierdzi, że rozumie jeszcze Kero, Alę i Ykhar, bo mają miękkie serca, ale nie chłopaków. Ezarel twierdzi, że nie chce być ciągle proszony o środki przeciwbólowe i nie ma ochoty słuchać naszego marudzenia. Valkyon uważa, że rekrut powinien być w jak najlepszej formie. A Nevra... oskarża nas o chęć podebrania mu łóżka. Miiko twierdzi, że skoro tak bardzo chcą nam pomóc, niech sami doprowadzą nasz pokój do stanu używalności. Żaden z nich nie ma na to ochoty, ale Miiko nie chce słuchać ich sprzeciwów. #Możesz wybrać któregokolwiek z trójki (Uwaga! Chłopak, którego wybierzesz nie będzie mógł udać się z tobą na misję - nie dostaniesz z nim ilustracji. W tym odcinku nie zobaczysz także jak wygląda odnowiony pokój. Nie będzie też chyba można rozmawiać z tym chłopakiem.) (Przy wyborze Valkyona) Valkyon rzuca tylko "Ok.", ale nie wygląda na zachwyconego. (Przy wyborze Ezarela) Mówi "Jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty". Zadanie: Pospaceruj po HQ lub na zewnątrz. #Spotykamy chłopaków, których NIE wybrałyśmy do zadania (oraz Alę). Valkyona spotykamy od razu po wyjściu. Dziękujemy mu za pomoc i zagadujemy o jego rodzinę, lecz on nie ma ochoty o tym z nami rozmawiać. Niedaleko bramy spotykamy Ezarela: (przy wyborze Nevry) niezmiernie cieszy się z tego, że nie musi pracować, ale jednocześnie jest chyba zazdrosny i pyta się, czemu wybrałam Nevrę. (przy wyborze Valkyona) Twierdzi, że wybranie go było niemiłe - remontowanie nie jest jego pasją. Na odpowiedź, że Gardia nie miała wyboru mówi, że mogła wybrać jego oraz pyta czemu tego nie zrobiła. A. Nie chciałam, żebyś przekazał mi to zadanie. (+5) Jest zaskoczony i mówi, że nie wiedział, że to ją martwiło. B. Nie ufam twojemu "smaku" (-5) C. Wybierałam losowo. (0) Nevrę spotykamy po wyjściu z HQ (trzeba tam kilka razy wrócić, ja spotkałam go tam za trzecim razem). Rozmawia tam o kimś z niewidocznym młodym chłopcem, którego zbywa, gdy nas zauważa. Twierdzi, że Gardia nie powinna interesować się nikim oprócz niego. Na stwierdzenie, kto nie byłby zadufany na jego miejscu odpowiadamy: A.To prawda, jesteś w końcu taaaki doskonały...(0, nowy dialog) Nevra: Za dużo czasu z Ezarelem, co? a. Nie, zawsze taka byłam. (-5) Nevra: Dziwne, nawet przez chwilę ci nie uwierzyłem. b. Niestety, niestety. (?) B. Ja pozostałabym skromna. (-5) C. (Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu.) (0) Tłumaczy nam, że jego zachowanie bierze się z faktu, że wiele osób chciałoby być na jego miejscu i, że nie są to czcze przechwałki. Gardia odpowiada, że się od nich różni, gdyż nie ma ochoty dowodzić czymkolwiek. Alę spotykamy na Polanie Cyprysów. Bawi się tam z małymi zwierzątkami. Ala, wygląda na zawstydzoną spotkaniem w takiej sytuacji i tłumaczy nam różnicę między chowańcami, a zwierzętami - w Eldaryi tych drugich nie ma. Rozmawiają o różnicach między nimi jeszcze chwilę i Ala stwierdza, że chowańce są jak wyewoluowane zwierzętami. Dialog o ulubionych zwierzętach: - Ptaki - Psy Gardia lubi je ponieważ uznawane są za najbardziej lojalne zwierzęta, a to cecha, którą ceni. (Na co Ala rzuca, że powinna powiedzieć to Nevrze xD) - Gryzonie - Gady Ala wyjaśnia Gardii, że, mimo miłości do nich, Miiko zabroniła jej posiadania chowańców, ponieważ zapomina o karmieniu oraz samych istotkach. Kiedyś także prawie zabiła chowańca Valkyona. Każdy jednak pozwala bawić się jej ze swym chowańcem, więc czuje się po części właścicielką. Dawno już poddali się w pouczaniu jej. Ala prawie zgniata istotkę ("Widzisz?"), po czym żegna się, gdyż musi udać się na ważną misję. #Przy bramie spotykam Ykhar, która mówi, że Miiko dała nam misję. Gdy rozgaduje się na temat misji, zahaczając przy okazji o tysiąc innych wątków Gardia szybko gubi się w rozmowie. Nic, dziwnego, że na pytanie czy wszystko zrozumiała, może odpowiedzieć. Gardia: ' Tak... Przynajmniej tak myślę. ' Gardia: ' Nie, wybacz... Słuchałam cię, ale w pewnym momencie przestałam nadążać. ' Gardia: ' Uch.. Myślę, że dałaś mi za dużo informacji na raz.' (0) Ykhar nie za bardzo łapię o co ci chodzi, i twierdzi, że "lepiej za dużo niż nie wystarczająco", po tłumaczeniu Gardii przeprasza cię za problem. Ykhar tłumaczy ci czym jest Kappa oraz na czym polega misja. Ze względu na to, że jest to nasze pierwsze zadanie, proponuje żebyśmy poprosiły o pomoc któregoś z chłopców (nie licząc tego, który odnawia sypialnię). Gardia pyta Ykhar, kogo lepiej wybrać: (Ezarel/Nevra) Radzi Nevrę, gdyż nigdy nie zawalił misji. #Wybierasz chłopaka, z którym pójdziesz na misję (będziesz musiała zapytać obu, ale ten, który nie został wybrany odmówi ci za pierwszym razem). Uwaga! Nie można wyjść poza Eel dopóki chłopak z którym idziesz na misję nie zgodzi ci się towarzyszyć. #Udajemy się do Sali Drzwi, gdzie ponownie wpada na nas Ykhar. Twierdzi, że mamy stawić się u Miiko. Automatycznie udajemy się do Sali Kryształu, gdzie dostajemy w prezencie strój na misję, automatycznie wychodzimy i spotykamy Ykhar, która namawia nas na przebranie się w strój. Automatycznie wracamy do sali drzwi. Zadanie: Poproś kogoś o towarzyszenie ci podczas misji. #Szukamy chłopaka, który nam odmawia (możemy najpierw znaleźć tego z którym idziemy na misję i w tym wypadku możemy obejrzeć tylko 2 z 3 spotkań) oraz tego z którym idziemy na misję. (Możemy także spotkać Kero i Leiftana.) * W bibliotece spotykamy Kero. * W sali kryształu wpadamy na Leiftana. Przy wyborze "Nie przeszkadzać" lovo wzrasta o 5. * Valkyona znajdujemy w: spiżarni. * Ezarela znajdujemy w: laboratorium. * Nevrę znajdujemy w: kuźni. Valkyon (odmowa) Ezarel (odmowa) Nabija się z ciebie, twierdząc, że nie może się już doczekać, aż zobaczy twój "przpiękny" pokój. Udaje, że się mocno zastanawia nad pomocą w misji, by, po chwili, rozwiać złudzenia ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Nevra (odmowa) Valkyon (zgoda) Pierwsze spotkanie Drugie spotkanie Trzecie spotkanie Ezarel (zgoda) Pierwsze spotkanie Drugie spotkanie Trzecie spotkanie Nevra (zgoda) Pierwsze spotkanie Informujesz Nevrę o fakcie dostania misji, na wieść co musisz zrobić nie wydaje się zbyt zainteresowany, prosisz go o pomoc, ale zbywa cię twierdząc, że musi się jeszcze zastanowić. Drugie spotkanie Pyta się czy nadal chcesz jego pomocy. Gardia odpowiada, że Ykhar jej to zasugerowała, więc wybrała jego z powodu, że wszystkie jego misje się udają. Nevra zaprzecza i twierdzi, że musi jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć. Trzecie spotkanie Pyta co dostanie w zamian. Przy wyborze moją wdzięczność nie jest zbyt zadowolony i twierdzi, że nie tego oczekiwał. Zadanie: Wypełnij misję od Ykhar i znajdź Kappę. Misja z Nevrą Wychodzimy poza bramę. Przy odpowiedzi A (żeby nie zachowywał się jak Ezarel), mówi, zaskoczony, że jesteśmy słodcy <3. Idę do kamieni, ale Kappy tam nie ma. Nevra żartuje, że wskoczyliśmy w krąg w próbie wrócenia do domu. Tam gdzie znaleźliśmy kryształ zamyślamy się za co zostajemy przez niego zbesztani. Odblokowuje się nowa pozycja idę tam. Nic tam nie znajduję, łazimy i łazimy a kappa jak nie było tak nie ma. Wychodzę z lasu, nasza postać się denerwuje że nie możemy go znaleźć, nawiązuje się dialog, po odpowiedzi że jakbyśmy chciały być z Nevrą sam na sam, to byśmy to powiedziały lovo się zwiększa. Wracamy do lasu, na nowej pozycji znajdujemy Kappę, który jest atakowany przez, jak stwierdza Nevra, Ponuraka. Rozkazuje nam wracać, aby ostrzec innych, ale mówimy że nie zostawimy go samego. Nevra twierdzi, że mamy zająć się dywersją, jednak Gardia mówi, że lepiej, by on to zrobił, gdyż jest zwinniejszy. Mamy jednak specyficzny zapach czy coś. Możemy wybrać: * zostać przynętą * nie zostać nią Przy wyborze zostania przynętą: Pod koniec wołamy Nevrę, udało się. Odpowiadamy że wszystko w porządku i że prawie umarłam. Nevra ma smutną minę i mówi że koniec końców żyję. Gardia twierdzi, że wygląda na złego i nie dostajemy ilustracji. Misja z Valkyonem: Jeżeli wybieramy na partnera w misji Valkyona, trzeba z nim porozmawiać 3 razy. Pierwszy dialog: A. ? (0) B. ? (?) C. ? (?) Drugi dialog: Odp.: Ok... (0) Valkyon mówi że spotkamy się na korytarzy Guardian. Spotykamy go, wychodzimy. Dialog: Odp.: Czy nie przeszkadza ci mój entuzjazm? (0) Idziemy do kamyczków, Valkyon dziwi się czemu nie wskakujemy w okręg. Odpowiadamy, że już to robiłyśmy (xD). Idziemy do nowego miejsca. Dialog: A. ? (0) B. ? (?) C. ? (?) Znajdujemy Kappę. Pierwsza odpowiedź o tym że ruszamy mu z pomocą jest dobra, przy drugim dialogu wybieramy drugą odpowiedź, tą krótszą i jest ilu :) Powrót z misji Wracamy, w miejscu z łukami spotykamy Ykhar, która mówi, żebyśmy trzymały się od niej z daleka, gdy Gardia chce do niej podejść. Chodzi o zapach, a raczej smród Kappy. Merry także od nas ucieka. W sali kryształu spotykamy Miiko. W czasie, gdy ona omawia misję z chłopakiem, my musimy zanieść Kappę do szpitala (idziemy do sali z drzwiami, lokacja znajduje się nad wyjściem z budynku - drzwi z krzyżem). Wracamy do sali kryształu. Miiko mówi, że musimy zwrócić Kappę do jego domu. Gardia jednak chcę wyjaśnień na temat Ponuraka. Miiko jest zaskoczona sprzeciwem, jednak opowiada nam, że są to przeklęte stwory, aktywne nocą i, że nie często opuszczają swoje tereny w szczególności za dnia. Nowe zadanie, czyli Zwrócenie Kappy do jego domu nie będzie takie łatwe, podróż może trwać kilka dni, trzeba się przygotować, będziemy płynąć łodzią, bo to za morzem czy coś (Kappy oryginalnie mieszkały w pobliżu zbiorników wodnych, więc ma to sens). Miiko daje nam listę rzeczy potrzebnych na wyprawę. Dostajemy także list. Udajemy się na rynek. Spotykamy jednak Ykhar, która przekazuje nam, że sprzedawca jest na urlopie, więc nie ma sensu tam iść. Rzeczy musimy znaleźć "to tu, to tam". Na rynku pojawia się jakiś tekst, ale nie tłumaczy, idę dalej na dwór, gdzie spotykam Valkyona, przy pierwszej odpowiedzi i potem kim jestem, że zadaję sobie pytania, lovo podskakuje o 5. Idę dalej, bo po powrocie na rynek nic się nie dzieje, przy bramie spotykam Nevrę. Daję odpowiedź "Mal" lovo się nie rusza. Łażę i łażę, spotykam znów Ykhar. Wybieram "Idź zobacz normalnie". Pogadały, idę dalej. W końcu spotykam w łukach Purreru, idziemy z nim na rynek. Mamy wybrać jedzenie dla Kappy, nic nie wiadomo o tym, która odpowiedź jest prawidłowa, prawdopodobnie dowiemy się dopiero w następnym odcinku. (W oryginalnej wersji legendy przysmakiem Kapp były ogórki.) Wybór: - (Weź mlecze) (125 maana) - (Weź kapustę) (125 maana) - (Weź ogórki) (125 maana) Muszę znaleźć sposób by uzyskać zestaw nawigacji. W spiżarni pojawia się tekst i dialog z "niewidzialnym gościem", z drugiego pomieszczenia, który nie chce się ujawnić. Daję mu list od Miiko. W kuźni spotykam Kero, a później Nevrę razem z Alą. Daję odpowiedź, że widzę że jest z nią blisko. Jest zadowolony z naszej zazdrości. Zgadza się także pomóc z nawigacją. Idziemy do biblioteki i nic się nie dzieje. Wychodzę na rynek gdzie wyskakuje tekst, przy łukach znów wyskakuje, a przy bramie wpadam na nową osobę. Okazuje się najmłodszym członkiem straży węgorza. Gadają o jakiejś misji. Okazuje się że nowy był tym który kupił ostatni zestaw do nawigacji. Po małym szantażu ze strony Nevry, oddaje nam ten zestaw. Trzeba iść spotkać się z Kero, w bibliotece. Mówimy mu o wszystkim. Gdy wychodzimy z biblioteki, pojawia się tekst, że nie mamy nic więcej do roboty i zastanawiamy się jak ma się Kappa. Koniec odcinka. |-|Uniwersum= głęboki las.jpg Przychodnia.png |-|Ilustracje= 05Ilu Valkyon.jpg 05Ilu Nevra.jpg 05Ilu Ezarel.jpg |-|Strój= Strój dostajesz w prezencie od Miiko; nie musisz za niego płacić. 500px |-|Przedmioty= |thumb|left|List, który dostajesz od Miiko. |thumb|center|Lista rzeczy, które masz zdobyć. Dostajesz ją od Kero. Kategoria:Odcinki